


Family Game Night

by preyforme



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come play, Dean is a bad brother, F/M, Forced Incest, Humilation, Incest, Object Insertion, Object rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sammy cries and begs but Dean doesn't care, Sammy is a terrified little sister, Sibling Incest, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, girl!Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-14
Updated: 2014-08-14
Packaged: 2018-02-13 02:24:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2133537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preyforme/pseuds/preyforme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a promp from spnkink-meme "Dean likes to play a game that involves stuffing all his little sister's holes with anything he can find in their motel of the week."</p><p>Dean is resentful that he has to babysit his twelve year old sister instead of going hunting with his dad.  Dean takes all this resentment out on his little sister.  </p><p>This involves non-con sexual activities between underaged siblings.  Please read all the tags before clicking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Game Night

**Author's Note:**

> Yes. You read right. This involves NON-CONSENTUAL SEXUAL ACTIVITIES BETWEEN UNDERAGED SIBLINGS.
> 
> Also, totally crass language, crying/begging, seriously mean stuff here.
> 
> If that offends you TURN BACK NOW. 
> 
> There are millions of things on the internet to read that don't involve any of that stuff. Check out http://www.catsthatlooklikehitler.com instead.

Dad was out hunting and Dean was stuck babysitting. Again.

He hated being stuck in the hotel with Sammy. _Take care of your sister, Dean. She’s too young to hunt, Dean._ Dean was trained and old enough to be out kicking some demon ass, he could be tracking down the thing that killed mom. 

Instead he was watching reruns of a show that had been off the air for years. At least his dad had left a six-pack. Dean was trying to go through them slowly, he never knew how long his dad would be gone. He was limiting himself to one a day, which didn’t even give him a buzz, just took the edge off a little. But Sammy couldn’t keep her damn mouth shut.

“You shouldn’t be drinking those Dean. You’re not old enough.” She was curled up in an arm chair, pouring over one of their dad’s books. Or at least trying to curl up. She was growing up gangly and awkward. She reminded Dean of a baby dear, unsteady on her feet, not knowing how to manage the body she was growing into. Dean supposed she’d be pretty one day. She still had the body of a little boy, her titties were just starting to grow in but dad said that was normal at Sammy’s age. Dean tried to remind himself it wasn’t her fault they were both stuck there but it was hard not to be resentful.

“Dad left them for me.” He didn’t bother to hide the annoyance in his voice. Little sisters were a pain in the ass but since Sammy turned twelve and got her period it had gotten way worse, “Why do you care anyway? You on the rag?”

Sammy’s face when bright red, “You don’t have to be a jerk. I just don’t want Dad to be mad when he gets home and sees you drank all his beer.” Dad had never been able to hide his disappointment that Sammy was a girl; hunting, he said, would be so much easier if they were all men. They could train together, go out on hunts together, but their father was too afraid of Sammy, all uncoordinated and awkward, getting them all killed. No matter how much Sammy tried to win their father’s favor, he always looked at her as more of a burden than anything else. 

“You didn’t answer my question, Sammy. Aunt Flow came to visit? Is that why you’re being such a bitch?” she hadn’t really said anything all day, but Dean was bored and teasing her was so much fun. Especially when she looked so embarrassed. 

“No Dean. Not that it’s any of your business.” She was trying to seem indignant, but it was nothing more than amusing. The more angry she got, the more Dean wanted to press.

The room was small, like most of their hotel rooms, so he didn’t have to move more than a few feet down the couch to be within arm’s length of his little sister. He leaned into her personal space, a smirk settled across his lips, “How do you get those tampons up your cunt? I know for a fact you’re a virgin.”

Sammy looked shocked at words pouring from her brother’s mouth, she slammed her book and tried to stand up but Dean grabbed her arm and pulled her back down into the chair. “It must be so tight up there. I’ve fucked a couple virgins but never a twelve year old. Tell me, Sammy, does it hurt when you shove those sticks up your twat?”

She could smell the beer on his breath and wondered if maybe he hadn’t found some of their dad’s liquor as well. They had never been particularly close but Dean had always looked out for her. Sammy couldn’t believe her big brother could be so cruel. “Dean, stoppit. Lemme go.” She tried to twist out of his grasp but he held firmly. The way she struggled was kind of hot. He was getting a semi from just watching her.

“I have an idea. Let’s play a game, Sammy. It’s called, ‘What Can We Fit Up There’.” Dean put his beer bottle down on the coffee table and reached for his sister’s pussy, grabbing it over her skirt, “You’re gonna sit there and spread your legs, and I’m gonna see what else we can fit up your virgin hole. And if you try to fight me, I’m going to tell dad how badly you behaved while he was gone.” He pushed her skirt up and cupped her over her panties, feeling the outline of her lips through the cotton, “If you get to be too much of a hassle I’m sure dad would love having live bait to get that vamp nest in Springfield.”

Sammy was shaking a little, her knobby knees were knocking against the arms on the chair. Dean hear her begging for him to leave her alone, saw the tears in her eyes, but all he kept thinking about was that their dad was off hunting alone. Their mom had died protecting Sammy and their dad could die at any time because Dean had to be watching his little sister instead of watching his dad’s back. That thought alone, that he could lose his dad because of her, was enough to push her panties aside and shove a finger into her pussy.

Sammy started whimpering immediately and tried once more to struggle away from him but he pushed her down. “Calm the fuck down. I’m not gonna rape ya. I just wanna play a little bit.” He wiggled his finger in her tight, dry cunt and smirked up at her, “I’ve never had a snatch this tight before. Maybe I will stick my dick in.”

Before he could say anymore her eyes went wide and she started yelling the word no over and over again. He let go over her arm to cover her mouth, narrowing her eyes at her, “Shut your fucking mouth you stupid brat. I ain’t gonna fuck ya if you shut up.” He leaned into her ear and whispered, “But if you keep screaming those vamps ain’t gonna be what you have to worry about.”

He pulled his hand out of her underwear and looked down the length of her thin body, “Take off your underwear and spread your legs. I’ll be right back.” 

The threats must have worked because he came back with a few items in his hands and he could see her panties balled up in her hands. Her legs were spread open but her skirt was smoothed down to obstruct his view. He clucked his tongue at her, “Sammy, this game isn’t going to be any fun if you don’t cooperate. Do you want me to tell dad what a big help you were while he was gone? Or what a waste of money it is keeping you around?”

Dean watched her delicate, shaking hands pull up the hem of her skirt slowly. Her thighs were tone and pale, she liked to run more than she liked to swim. Finally Dean saw her exposed pussy. She either recently started growing hair or kept it neatly trimmed because it was sparse. He could hear her sniffling but he ignored it, instead he reached down and spread her lips open even wider with his fingers, “Not too bad Sammy. Knew some part of you had to be pretty.”

He knelt down in front of her and uncapped a bottle of lube, coating two fingers thoroughly. He wanted to see what kind of shit he could get in there and the narrow passage was far too dry to get anything of substance in there. He knew he should probably be gentle but he was impatient and instead just shoved both fingers inside at once. 

Sammy’s entire both tensed up and her legs struggled to close but he pushed one knee to the side. He moved them in and out roughly, hearing a soft whimper of, “Please, Dean, stop. This isn’t right. I’m your sister. Please Dean, don’t do this.” He ignored it all and just focused on the way her pussy was stretching to accommodate the intrusion. He looked over the items he’d collected, trying to see where he’d start first.

He grabbed his beer, draining it before getting started, and then it was like lightening stuck. That’s exactly where he would start. “You got a problem with me drinking? Let’s see how you like this.” He laughed wickedly as he pressed the neck of the bottle to her entrance. Her pleas were getting louder and she was trying to press her hips into the back of the chair to get further away from the bottle. He just laughed and pushed it inside until the next was completely inside her body. He looked up to see both of her hands over her mouth, trying to conceal her sobs, trying to stay quiet like she’d been told. “What a good little girl Sammy, daddy’s gonna be so proud of you.” He could see the tears running down her face but he couldn’t bring himself to care enough to stop. Instead he got another amazing idea, “Let’s take a few pictures so he can see for himself.” 

Sammy’s cries of, “Dean, no!” went ignored again as he took out his phone and snapped pictures of his sister’s pussy stretched around the next of a beer bottle. He looked up and saw the tracks of tears running down his sweet little sister’s face and snapped a few of that too. “Now big a good girl or I might have to forward those to your friends. I bet they’d like to see how good you are for your big brother.”

Dean fucked her with the bottle neck a few times but it didn’t go in too far so he got bored quickly and discarded it to look at his collection. He reached for a screwdriver and twirled it around in his hands for effect. He held the narrow end and pushed the handle into Sammy’s tight pussy. She was obviously in distress, shaking and crying, begging him to stop, but he couldn’t stop marveling at the way her pussy opened for the tool. The way it accommodated the stretch. He fucked her with it, watching her entrance attempt to close when he’d almost withdrawn it completely. “This is amazing.” He was in awe of his sister’s body. He’d fucked his share of girls from school (and a friend’s mom once) but he’d never really paid much attention to the mechanics of it all. 

“You’d make one hellva Swiss Army knife!” he laughed, pushing the handle in so that all that remained outside of her body was the flat head and he snapped a few more pictures. “Oh shit! A knife!” he pulled the screwdriver out of her body a little faster than he should have and she whimpered at the pain but he was too amped up by his idea. He took the knife out his father gave him and looked up at her with a huge grin. She started getting loud again, begging him not to cut her. He rolled his eyes, “What kind of person do you think I am? I just wanna put the handle in so when I’m hunting I’ll know it was up in your snatch.” He cackled madly and pressed the butt of the knife into her slick folds, he knew it was just the lube but he wished his little sister was cool enough to be getting wet from their game. 

He got close enough to her pussy to smell it and watched her hole swallow up his knife, every time he killed some awful monster he’d be thinking of fucking his baby sister with the weapon.

After the knife he looked back at the table and picked up the remote. It was slim, just a basic tv remote, he wanted to see if he could work it inside of her but she begged him not too, said it was dirty from years in a motel. Dean was not heartless. He discarded the remote and reached for a bag of markers and highlighters their dad used to chart in his journal. “I bet we can find something fun in here.” He hadn’t had enjoyed an afternoon with his sister so much in a long time. 

He pulled out a handful of markers and looked up at Sammy, “Slid down a bit, I wanna see how many I can get in.” When she just cried harder he grabbed her leg and pulled her down so she was slouching in the chair. He started with a highlighter (cap side out, he didn’t want to have to fish around for anything in there) then slid a Sharpie in next to it. She whimpered but the crying had started to slow a little, he pushed another marker in and when the crying picked up again he wagged his finger at her. “You’re acting like a baby. I’m not hurting you.” He picked up another Sharpie and glared at her, “But I could be.” 

The second Sharpie went into her tiny asshole. Her entire body spasmed and he could see the markers in her snatch shake. It was incredible. 

He didn’t use any lube but he hadn’t stuck it in very far and he figured bigger things came out of there so one lousy marker wasn’t going to do any damage.

“You kinda look like a peacock.” He laughed with delight, “But not enough colors!” He grabbed a fistful of pens and started sliding them into her snatch. Two, three… five… Her pussy stretched around them all. His dick was hard as a rock seeing his baby sister’s cunt stretched wide around a highlighter, two Sharpies and five pens with another Sharpie sticking out of her ass. “That’s much better.” He snapped more pictures, stepping back to get a full body photo of his little sister’s legs over the side of the chair’s arms, skirt up around her waist with tear tracks down her face and writing utensils sticking out of her pussy.

He reached over and flicked one of the pens, watching them all bounce around in her pussy. “You won’t have problems with getting tampons in there anymore.” He reached down and rubbed himself over his jeans, her eyes went wide and he shook his head, “I told ya I’m not gonna fuck ya. Calm down Sammy.” 

He did, however, have one last thing he wanted to try. 

“You want me to stop this game?” she shook her head rapidly, “Then you gotta do one more thing for me and I’ll leave you alone. Kay?”

He didn’t wait for a reply. Instead he slid the pens out slowly, followed up the highlighter until all that was left were the Sharpies in both holes. The Sharpies in her pussy, however, were starting to wilt, having been too stretched out to close back immediately. He used the markers as a makeshift speculum, pulling her pussy open. It wasn’t too wide, not enough to hurt her, just enough to make her uncomfortable. “Here, hold these markers open so I can look at your gaping hole.” He looked up with a stern expression on her face, “If you start to let it shut we’ll start all over again. Maybe this time with the remote. Got it?” She nodded her head and reached down so her body was nearly doubled over, holding her pussy open, raw and exposed for her big brother. 

He poured lube in his hand and took his dick out, jerking off to the way Sammy’s pussy was stuggling to close against the plastic markers holding it open. He loved how fucked out she looked. He wanted to shove the beer bottle in there again. Wondered how many afternoons it would take before her body would accept the entire width of the bottle. The thought of that tiny pussy being stretched open that wide was enough to make him come.

And he aimed right into the gaping hole of his baby sister’s cunt, moaning out, “Hold it open Sammy. Don’t let it close or I’ll shove my prick inside of you.” He came over the two markers in her pussy but most hit the bull’s-eye, right in his sister’s pussy. He reached down and batted the two markers away before he pushed two fingers back inside, working his come into the hole. It was far looser now that he’d worked it open. He scissored his fingers, feeling lube and come deep inside her body.

When he was satisfied that he hadn’t actually hurt her, just stretched her open a bit he pulled the Sharpie out of her ass and pushed a finger in there as well. He expected her to start resisting again but she looked glassy eyed and resigned to the situation, “Next time we’ll work on your ass.”


End file.
